Who Wants To Win A Million
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: What happens when the JAG crew wants to go on a game show like Survivor.


  
  
Title: Who Wants to Win a Million  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com   
Rating: PG  
Classification: Humor   
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Survivor.  
  
Archiving: Don't care as long as my name stays on it  
and you tell me where you archive it.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
CBS Studios  
Hollywood, CA  
  
CBS executive Mark Tiller walked into a large  
room in the main building of CBS studios. In this  
room where the thousands upon thousands of tapes  
sent in for the very first Survivor TV show on CBS.  
The idea was to put 16 castaways on a desert island  
and have them complete each week for prizes and a  
chance to win a million dollars. Every three days  
somebody would be voted off the island. Mark Tiller  
hired a team of specialists go though the tapes  
people made and choose the final 25 people. Out of  
those 25 he would pick the final 16 people that  
would go to the island for 60 days.   
Walking over to the TV/VCR combo on the desk he  
reached in a large white box and grabbed the first  
tape. He read the number.  
"6" The sixth person to send in their tape  
telling their name and why they should be on the  
island. He searched his folder and came out with the  
application for the sixth person to send in their  
tape.  
He finally found the sheet and read the  
contestant's information. He read the name and then  
pushed the tape in the VCR and watched as a person  
came on the screen. He guessed that it was the  
contestant. She had long blond hair and wore some  
kind of leopard print skirt, with a black shirt and  
a leopard print jacket. She kept walking through  
what looked like a movie set toward this Hollywood  
made island with the cameraman following her.   
"Okay Mickey set up over there." The blond  
pointed off screen and the cameraman moved.  
"Okay am I on?" the blond waited a minute then  
continued. "I'm Renee Peterson a director in  
Hollywood. I should be on the island because I can  
prove to my big, bad, macho boyfriend that I don't  
need his protection even though I love it. I also  
should be on there because it would be a great  
movie, A Day in the Life of a Survivor: The Renee  
Peterson Story." Renee said running her hand in  
front of the camera imagining the title of the  
movie. "Oh I look really great on camera. So pick me  
or whatever because I certainly don't need the  
money." The blond left the attention of the camera  
and started yelling at some poor soul as the tape  
ended. Mark made a few notes on her sheet then took  
the tape out.  
He placed in the next tape and an acquired  
looking young man came on the screen.   
"Hi my name is Alfred Aldridge. I'm a Lt. in the  
US Navy currently stationed at the Judge Advocate  
General Headquarters. I think I should be on this  
island because I'll get a chance to use my Navy  
training and if I should win I could pay off my  
college loans and I wouldn't have to be stuck at sea  
with a bunch of cocky naval aviators." The tape  
ended and Mark put in another tape.  
This time a medium height man with hair that  
needed an oil change appeared.  
"G'day." the man with an Australian accent said.  
Behind him Mark could see one of the many topless  
beaches in Sidney. "I'm Mic Brumby and I should be  
on that island cause a reserved my commission and  
moved to the states to be with my girl but she  
dumped me for another bloke and I really need the  
money." The Aussie continued on about his girl and  
the other guy, but Mark didn't care he shut the tape  
off and glanced at his watch. Realizing that only an  
hour and a half had passed he decided that it was  
too early for lunch and he played another tape and  
their application. He leaned back in his chair and  
watched as another idiot wanted to be on Survivor.  
Sometimes he hated his job.  
The next man that appeared was dressed in a  
three piece suit and had a trench coat draped over  
his arm. He looked like he was in a hurry.  
"Hi I'm Clayton Webb, Special Assistant to the  
Under Secretary of State and I really need to be on  
this island. That's all I can say. I wish I could  
tell you more, but I can't." The man walked off  
screen and the tape ended. Sometimes he got such  
weird tapes.   
"I'm Jack Keeter from Maryland. I was told that  
I had to do this by a guy that I know. So I really  
don't know what to say except that it is important  
that I need to be on that island for some reason."  
That tape ended and another started to play.  
"Hi!" A man with big ears and a strange looking  
face said a little to cheerfully. "I'm a forensic  
artist and I would be useful for me to be on this  
island. I've noticed that they have several herbs  
that you can't find in the states and it would be  
better than his cell." The man let out a evil laugh  
and Mark quickly shut the tape off.  
"Hello, I'm Carylon Imes." a woman with short  
red hair came on screen in the back ground you could  
see other people seated at tables all in military  
uniforms. "I really want to be on this island  
because I could use the million and I'm really  
looking forward to a new special assignment  
somewhere tropical where I won't have to come back  
for a murder case."  
"I've got to make this quick." A man came on  
screen dressed like a warrior. "Buda, Buda, Buda."  
The man screamed at the camera. "Let me travel back  
to my homeland. Back to the place where I was born,  
back to the place where my family awaits my return.  
Let me got back home." Mark looked at the number on  
the tape. And found the application for 343 and  
found that the strange man on the screen was a Jason  
Tiner.   
"Man these people are really weird." Mark  
quickly ejected the tape and put in another one.  
"Hey man listen I really need that million  
dollars ever since that legal weenie I thought got  
it put me out of a job. You figure that a man who  
was an aviator would get it right? But nooo not him.  
Him and his little winnie friends." Mark turned off  
the tape. Did all his people choose Navy people.  
"You know it would really do me some good to go  
on this show. See I'm in really big trouble with  
this Admiral, my mom's ex-boyfriend because he  
thinks I wrecked his car. Which is a lie and now  
he's partly convinced my mom that I really had  
something to do with it. So maybe if I get on this  
island I could get away from him and maybe get stung  
by something and my mom will have to come to my  
rescue." A snot nosed brat said on the screen. How  
dumb can some people be?  
"Hi I think I should be on the island because I  
once had this boyfriend that thought that I couldn't  
take care of myself and maybe that was true, but I  
had a son to look after and my husband had just  
died. Anyway I think I should be on the island  
because my son is older now and I want to prove to  
Harm that I can take care of myself."  
"Rabb has been a pain in the ass ever since I  
heard that awful name and a vacation is just what I  
need or to get him out of Washington, but it doesn't  
look like that's going to happen so a vacation is  
the best solution. So what do you say?" The next  
tape showed a short, plum, man with a voice scratchy  
like an SOS pad.  
"Hi my name is Alan Mattoni and my wife's been  
sick lately and I'm left taking care of the baby and  
working so I really need that million dollars. Not  
to mention that it would be a great experience to  
tell my kids one day." The African-American man  
disappeared and another one came on.  
"Listen here pal I was a deputy sheriff in New  
Mexico, was a weapons instructer so I think I can  
handle a few rats, snakes, bugs or what every you  
throw at me. So come on I want to win a million."  
Mark quickly stopped that tape. That man was just a  
little bit too scary for him.  
"Hi I'm Lt. Lauren Singer and I work for JAG.  
I'm sneaky, lying deceiving, and I have what it  
takes to win. So choose me or well you know what."  
"I'm retired Admiral Thomas Boone and I fought  
in Vietnam and I have what it takes to survive. You  
want us to eat Snakes, rats, bugs well that's  
nothing compared to what I had to do in Nam." Mark  
had enough of all that. Finally it was noon and he  
could take lunch.  
When Mark got back to the office he had nine  
tapes to review and then he had to pick a winner.  
The first three he viewed where all pilots and all  
there tapes had been done on a carrier. The next was  
a psychiatrist that thought that she should go to  
help the contestant deal with the stress of being on  
the island. The next was a forensic pathologist who  
seemed stable enough to go on the island, but he had  
to wait and see. Next was a short, fat man who  
looked good to go on the show, but was a little odd.  
He kept going into detail about everything. Next was  
a former seal that looked promising and then there  
were the last two that looked like the best he'd  
seen the entire time.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. Renee can we  
just stop the tape." A tall handsome man complained.  
Then the blond from the first video came on screen.   
"Listen Harm you'd be perfect for this now just  
tell them about yourself."  
"No Renee."  
"Okay fine I'll do it. This handsome man is  
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and is a lawyer, but he  
used to fly tomcats. Now he's had to survive on his  
own before and I'm sure he could survive on that  
island and win enough money to buy me a ring to  
let's say put on my left ring finger." The tape  
ended and Mark put in the next one.  
"I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm Lt.  
Col. Sarah Mackenzie with the marine core. I could  
really use the time away from Washington and not to  
mention the money. So you can choose me or not, but  
just think about it." The tape ended and Mark  
started to go over the written applications and to  
choose the 16 that would go to the island.   
  
End Part 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
